Murder In His Place
Murder In His Place is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio Episode audio at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker (Dream version) - Mark Gagliardi *The Red Plains Rider - Busy Philipps *Felton - Craig Cackowski *The Barkeep - Joshua Malina *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Rebecca Rose Rushmore - Linda Cardellini *Chicky Sullivan - David Anders *The Troubleshooter - Merrin Dungey Detailed Summary Sparks, fully aware he's having a dream, talks to Dream-Croach, telling Croach how he got his badge back. Dream-Croach is clearly unimpressed. Sparks attempts to tell Croach that he was his best friend, but Croach is flippant. Sparks then tells Croach that he got the bounty on Red's head removed and she's on a work-release, unofficially serving as his deputy, as he is now the marshal again. Croach thinks Sparks is talking too much. Sparks notices that Croach has a mustache, when he never did before, and how bad Croach's attitude still is. Eventually, he gives in and just lets Dream-Croach get to the guts eating so he can wake up. Sparks wakes up next to Red, but they have a big day ahead of them, so they get up and get ready. Meanwhile, at Mars' premiere and only hotel, The Barkeep is talking to Felton and still lamenting the loss of his Saloon. In the meantime, he built the Inn and bought Bell Bots. They discuss what a big day today is going to be, and Felton leaves. Meanwhile, in a rocketship approaching Mars, Chicky Sullivan is talking to Cactoid Jim's new wife, Rebecca Rose Rushmore. Jim sent Chicky and Rebecca here as publicity, as Mars has now been "Safened" since Sparks and Red have been back in charge, and Jim is taking credit for it. Sullivan mentions that the Man-MurderMen war is still raging on the outskirts of the solar system, and Jim can't take a vacation right now if he wants to get elected. Back at the hotel, Sparks and Red enter. The Barkeep mentions he's not really a barkeep anymore, but is now an Innkeep. Soon, the spaceship with Chicky and Rebecca inside arrives and the Barkeep mentions he can't find Felton in the crowd. Chicky introduces himself to Sparks, and tense hellos are said between Rebecca, Sparks, and Red. Chicky suggests they retire to get food when Felton arrives, screaming for halp. Felton relays a story about sitting by the lake by town, when he saw a ship crash and some MurderMen exited from it, and bit him, thereby MurderManning him. Felton then MurderMans Sparks Nevada. Nevada shoots and kills Barkeep's Bell Bots. Sparks and Red begin to showdown, but Felton MurderMans her. Chicky, Rebecca and the Barkeep escape into the Inn. When Sparks and the others find them, Chicky stays back to save Rebecca and the Barkeep, and Felton MurderMans him. They track the Barkeep and Rebecca to a panic closet. Chicky hacks the door, and Sparks, Red, and Chicky all MurderMan Rebecca. Just as they're about to ManMurder the Barkeep, they're shot with tranquilizer darts. The Troubleshooter enters, and says hello to her husband, the Barkeep. Sparks recognizes her and is shocked to hear she's married to the Barkeep. The Troubleshooter fries the bad nano in all the Barkeep's friends that causes MurderManning, therefore turning everyone back to human. The Barkeep and The Troubleshooter argue about how there's still even more trouble in the Barkeep's new place. Despite being on furlough, the Troubleshooter leaves, though the Barkeep wants her to stay and talk about their relationship. Notes *The Red Plains Rider sings the theme song with Sparks Nevada as a duet. She makes fun of Sparks, saying she's from Mars after Sparks says He's from Earth where Croach normally says he's from G'loot Praktaw. *This episode is the first time we learn The Barkeep's full real name. It was revealed in One Night at O'Tooles that his surname was Jiminy, but here we learn his first and middle in addition - Mordecai Benmont Jiminy. *This episode reveals the Barkeep and the Troubleshooter are married. We learn her first name is Harriet here, but won't learn her full name until Tales of the Troubleshooter - Personal Business. Continuity * This is the 103rd episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode is #102 Behind the Scenes at TAH with Craig Cackowski and Hal Lublin. * The next episode is #104 Tales of the Troubleshooters - Personal Business, which is also the next episode in Sparks Nevada universe continuity. * The previous episode in Sparks Nevada continuity is #99 - Sweet and Show Down. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on September 8, 2012 and released February 4th, 2013. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada theme: Eban Schletter Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:September 2012 segments